


Nerves

by xingdom



Series: Awkward Prompto and Demisexual Ignis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Way too much dialogue for porn, glasses fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdom/pseuds/xingdom
Summary: Prompto tries to work up the courage to tell his boyfriend he wants to blow him.





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> The [oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493598) I wrote for Promnis week got a pretty good response, so what do I do? What any good movie produce would do, of course. Make a shitty comedic sequel!
> 
>  
> 
> This is entirely self-indulgent and no wanted it but me. BUT I WROTE IT ANYWAY.
> 
>  
> 
> Super unedited because it's 3:30 in the morning, and I'm going a little crazy.

Ignis is great.

 

He’s seriously the best boyfriend ever in Prompto’s mind. And it’s not just because his first experience had ended so badly. Ignis was already a great friend; leaving extra treats in Noctis’ lunchbox, listening to Prompto’s diatribes on the uselessness of math, and of course, the whole rescue from the aforementioned bad relationship. Like, he’s pretty confident that anything after Ignis is a downgrade.

 

However, there’s a tiny thing. It’s not a problem, per se, but it’s cause of a little frustration. Early in their relationship, after Prompto had drunkenly tried to make out with him, Ignis confessed that he’d never had much interest in a relationship before Prompto. The royal advisor seemed embarrassed as he shyly admitted that because of this, he wasn’t very experienced. Honestly, seeing Ignis so unsure of himself was possibly the most heart-warming thing ever. Obviously, he had never expressed this to anyone, and knowing that made Prompto feel like the most privilege person in the world. 

 

The _thing_ is that Prompto’s the defacto more experienced one, so he feels the need to take the lead a bit but he has no idea what he’s doing. No doubt, he’s super horny all the time. Comes with being a healthy teenaged boy. But his experience is comprised of hormone-fueled make out sessions and rushed backset handjobs. Ignis deserves more than that.

 

Easier said than done though. Romance is not really something Prompto’s good at. Sure, he’d confessed to Ignis on Lover’s Day with sweets and a poem, but it wasn’t very inventive. Years of watching his classmates do the same had taught him that it was a tried and true way of letting someone know you were into them. He was nowhere near suave enough to be more direct, but luckily, Ignis appeared to like his juvenile display of affection.

 

On to the real issue that brought this up. Prompto and Ignis have gotten pretty good at making out. Every touch of Ignis’ lips fired every single neuron in Prompto’s brain and heightened sensation in all his nerve endings. Ignis’ gentle fingertips drawing small circles on his back create ripples that spread throughout his whole body. Prompto’s thoughts become a mantra of _Ignis Ignis Ignis_ , and no contact ever feels like enough. Clearly, Ignis feels the same, if the obvious strained erection is any indication.

 

But Ignis Scientia is a godsdamned gentleman and seems keen on taking things slowly. He won’t get any further unless Prompto tells him it’s okay but talking about those things face to face feels too nerve-wrecking. Maybe if he wasn’t a dumb teenager, he could just easily out and say it, but he _is_ a dumb teenager and Ignis is intimidating. However, his situational shyness isn’t going to get him any closer to having Ignis’ dick in his mouth, so he starts the slow process of working up the nerve.

 

If Noctis didn’t completely shut down every time a sexual topic came up, he would vent to his best friend. Well, maybe. Noctis still seemed to be baffled how Prompto could possibly be attract to Ignis. Probably wouldn’t be too excited talking about sex with his longtime retainer.

 

“Hey, nerd.”

 

Prompto rolls his eyes and steps inside Noctis’ apartment. Not without extending a middle finger at him, of course. Ignis, who had given him a ride over, tucks his middle finger back into his fist and kisses his boyfriend’s knuckles. The simple action plasters a dorky grin on Prompto’s face. Noctis groans and retreats to his couch.

 

Somewhere in all the excitement of the new relationship, Prompto had forgotten to order more contact lenses and had to rely on a pair of thick-rimmed glasses until they arrived in the mail. He tried not to let the nerd comment get to him since Ignis had sworn he looked cute, and he had to admit it really stepped up his imitating Ignis game.

 

“Don’t be jealous that I look cool and business-y.” Prompto kisses Ignis’ cheek and joins Noctis on the couch, flopping on top of Noctis. The young prince heaves a dramatic sigh. At first, he seems to accept his fate, but then a finger jabs Prompto in his armpit and makes Prompto jump. The only natural reaction is to poke Noctis back, so he does jut that which dissolves into a poke war. When Prompto successfully pokes his friend in the eye, he declares himself the victor and runs to hide in the bathroom before Noctis can retaliate.

 

He’s not entirely sure if he’s being chased, but he slams the door shut and locks it just to be safe. From outside he can hear Ignis asking them to ‘refrain themselves,’ and even though Ignis is scolding him, he can’t push back the thought of how attractive his voice is at all times. It’s not wonder Prompto wants to jump his bones 24/7. 

 

Before leaving the safety of the bathroom, Prompto quickly checks his reflection in the mirror. How could Ignis possibly tell him he’s cute with a straight face? He really does look dorky. He brings his right up to remove his glasses and stares at himself again. _Yup. Still can’t see without them._

 

Noctis attacks the second Prompto leaves the bathroom. He jabs every inch of Prompto’s torso he can reach while the blonde attempts to deflect. “Iggy, heeeeeelp!”

 

“Your boyfriend won’t save you now,” Noctis announces with his best impression of an evil laugh. Except his statement isn’t so true when Ignis comes over and pushes Noctis off with a not-so-gentle nudge of his foot. “The fuck!” Noctis sputters. “I’m your charge! You’re supposed to be protecting me!”

 

“Language,” Ignis lightly scolds, even though Prompto curses ten times more than Noctis does. “Also, I believe it’s my duty to prevent you from attacking innocent parties.” That cheesy smile is back on Prompto’s face.

 

“My hero!” Prompto pretends to swoon and snickers as Noctis grumbles and returns to his place on the couch.

 

“You here to play games or what?” Noctis looks very un-prince-like as he grabs a game controller that was, for some reason, wedged between the sofa’s cushions.

 

Prompto falls into the seat next to his best friend. “Yeah! Just don’t get mad when I whoop your ass!”

 

The two eighteen-year-olds proceed to play some generic fighting game for most of the evening. Soon into their marathon, Ignis announces that he still has work to do back at the citadel, so he takes his leave. Though not without giving Prompto a proper kiss, which make Noctis fake-gag and sends blood rushing straight to Prompto’s dick. The royal advisor had been strangely affection lately. Not that Prompto’s complaining. Well, maybe he should because he would like to stop being horny all the fucking time.

 

It’s not until it’s nearly midnight and fast food boxes are strewn around them that they finally quit for the night after Prompto has won 4 game in a row. “Aaaaaand the undisputed champion is Prompto Argentum! Who has once again proven that he’s better than Prince Noctis at all things!”

 

Noctis groans in frustration and tosses his controller on the ground. “Eat a dick.”

 

Okay, Prompto had earlier reasoned that he shouldn’t bring up his relationship woes with Noctis, but he literally has no one else to talk to this about, so he attempts to bring it up as casually as he can.

 

“It’s funny you should mention that…”

 

Midnight blue eyes look at him in confusion as Noctis tries to think of what he mentioned. When it finally dawns on him, his eyes widen and he shakes his head. “Nope. Not talking about that. Nope. Nooooope.” Prompto can only watch helplessly as Noctis literally nopes out of the room and shuts himself away in his bedroom.

 

Well, he _thought_ it was a good segue.

* * *

Two weeks later, Prompto still hasn’t worked up the nerve to ask Ignis if he can suck his dick, but that kinda takes a spot on the back burner as graduation has been steadily approaching and he’d been taking all his exit exams. Unfortunately, there was a backlog on his contact lens order, so he’d been stuck wearing glasses through the whole graduation ceremony. While he still took as many shots as he could with his camera that he somehow smuggled in his uniform jacket, he absolutely refuses to take any of himself until Ignis insists and his camera is effectively pried from his fingers so the advisor can get a shot of Prompto with his parents.

 

His parents are aware of his relationship with Ignis, and though they seem supportive, they’ve become active cockblockers. The rare times Ignis is over at his apartment at the same time as his parents, suddenly they have a rule about closed doors. Whenever they’re in town and Prompto’s out too late, he gets about 20 texts from his mother asking when he’ll get home. He wants to point out that he would literally stay at Noctis’ apartment for days at a time throughout their whole friendship, but of course, Noctis never gave him any hickeys which Prompto tried and failed to hide.

 

But for the first time since he told them about Ignis, his parents are finally cool about him spending the night with Noctis after his graduation dinner, and his dad swore they wouldn’t be checking on him every 5 minutes.

 

To celebrate the end of their high school careers, Gladio promised the three of them would go out and get drunk together. Ignis had balked at the idea of the crown prince drinking at the seedy bar the shield frequented, so they’d compromised on drinking at home. Noctis looked ready to complain at first, but he agreed after looking at his advisor’s concerned face. Instead of arguing, he shrugged and nodded and commented that Ignis wouldn’t need to be a designated driver and could join them. Prompto assumed his boyfriend would turn down the offer, but Ignis simply hummed and said he would consider it.

 

Gladio definitely was not kidding about getting drunk.

 

By the end of graduation night, he’d thrown back a whole six pack by himself, plus a few bottles of whiskey. Prompto’s sure if he’d drank that much, he would definitely be dead. The shield doesn’t even seem _that_ gone. He’s a little louder than he usually is but seems to have his body in control. Noctis… well, it’s hard to know if the few beers Noctis had down had any real effect. The prince had fallen asleep around 11, his arms folded across his chest and his head bowed slightly. Prompto’s amused that his friend even sleeps royally.

 

Prompto doesn’t drink too much, but that’s entirely because he’s afraid what he’ll do to Ignis if he gets too drunk. It didn’t help that Ignis had been ridiculously affectionate in public (when appropriate, of course, his first duty was always to the crown). Ignis didn’t drink more than a glass of wine after they first arrived to the apartment. Ever the responsible one, he’d chosen to stay sober in case one of them tried to drink themselves to an early grave. It’s stupidly super caring, and Prompto wants to boop his nose for being so cute and also tear his clothes off.

 

“I suppose I should help Gladio get to bed,” Ignis surmises once the shield slumps against Noctis. Prompto agrees when he pokes the large man’s cheek with no reaction.

 

“Yeah, I think, Gladdy’s down for the count.”

 

Ignis moves his arm from where it rested behind Prompto’s and sighs. He pauses for a moment, his expression suddenly nervous. “Hopefully, this isn’t being too forward, but would you like to retire to my home after I’ve handled these two?”

 

_Holy shit _, Prompto thinks.__

__

__“Holy shit,” he says. “Uh, yeah! Let me just help you get Noct.” Any effects of the small amount of alcohol he’s had is completely gone, and he feels like he has the strength of ten men when he grabs Noctis under his shoulders and tries to drag him to his bedroom. Okay, maybe he just has the strength of one and a half men because Noctis is a lot heavier when he’s in an alcohol-infused slumber. Dragging only works for a few feet before Prompto switches to a new strategy of just rolling the prince. A genuine laugh from Ignis stops Prompto in his tracks. Somehow, in the time it took to get Noctis halfway across the living room, Ignis has already settled Gladio into the guest room and has come to help his struggling boyfriend._ _

__

__“Let me help you with that, dear.”_ _

__

__Prompto huffs but steps aside so his boyfriend can maneuver Noctis’ arms around his neck so he can piggyback him into his bedroom. It should make the blonde feel a little inferior that his boyfriend can effortlessly lift Noctis, even when he’s dead weight, but he mostly finds it hot the way the veins in Ignis’ hands pop slightly as his muscles flex._ _

__

__“In my defense, Crownsguard training doesn’t cover how to take care of a drunk prince.” He follows closely behind Ignis to make sure Noctis doesn’t suddenly flop backwards._ _

__

__“It’s an unwritten part of the job.” Ignis gently sits on the end of Noctis’ large bed and releases the sleeping prince’s arms. “Luckily, Noct is more likely to just stay up all night playing games with his best friend than drink himself into a stupor.” He sends Prompto a playful wink, and oh man, Ignis really needs to stop because Noctis probably won’t appreciate it if his best friend and advisor have sex on his bed next to him._ _

__

__After Prompto helps strip Noctis down to his t-shirt and boxers, Ignis turns to him and quirks an eyebrow. “Shall we?”_ _

__

__And _shit, this is it_ , Prompto thinks as he nods and follows Ignis out of the apartment. He has to make his move tonight. Obviously, something is going to happen between them. Why else would Ignis invite him over at midnight? It’s not like Prompto hasn’t shared a bed with a drunk Noctis before. Had Ignis planned this? After all, even though he’d said he may drink with the rest of them, he’d decided to stay sober._ _

__

__His mind and heart races the whole car ride home, and Prompto’s pretty sure Ignis can feel his pulse as they hold hands. If Ignis feels any kind of nervousness, he’s doing a good job of hiding it. His eyes are focused on the road, and he chats about the graduation and the movie they watched at Noctis’ apartment._ _

__

__In his Prompto tries to rehearse how he’ll approach the topic of blowjobs. It’s not like he can just straight up ask if he can suck Ignis’s dick. Or could he? It’s not like Ignis is dating a wordsmith; he knows Prompto can be… well, crass._ _

__

__He still has no idea what to do when they’re finally inside Ignis’s apartment. As they both toe off their shoes, Prompto considers that maybe he’s overthinking this. He kinda wishes he’d had a little more to drink back at Noctis’ but he knows Ignis would have never done anything if he wasn’t sober._ _

__

__“Prompto, dear.”_ _

__

__“Uh? What’s up?” The blonde jumps and braces himself on the front door._ _

__

__Ignis stares silently for a brief moment then chuckles lowly. “You’re thinking much too loud. We can only sleep, if you’re feeling uncomfortable.”_ _

__

__Seeing the concern on Ignis’ face is way too endearing, and since they’re finally alone, he can finally act on it. He grasps Ignis’ forearm and pulls him close until they’re both pressed against the door, and Prompto’s sure that every part of him is trembling from excitement. “I’m, uh, not feeling too tired, actually.” Prompto fights his nervousness to look into his boyfriend’s eyes, and the look Ignis is giving him is enough to start the downward rush of blood. The royal advisor’s green eyes are constantly flicking between Prompto’s wide, blue eyes and down to his slightly parted lips._ _

__

__Once their lips finally connect, all coherent thoughts leave Prompto’s mind. All he can think is _Ignis Ignis Ignis. As Ignis’s lips begin to move against his, Prompto’s arms find their way around his boyfriend’s slim waist to pull him even closer. But his hands can’t seem to stand still as they sneak under Ignis’ coat and run over his defined back muscles.__ _

___ _

___“Fuck,” he breathes out when a hand threads through his hair and tugs slightly in a way that makes his knees buckle. Ignis takes the opportunity to let his tongue swipe across Prompto’s bottom lip. The younger man responses eagerly, flicking out his own tongue to meet Ignis’._ _ _

___ _

___As they trade kisses for a few minutes, the warm air they’re letting out begins to fog both of their glasses. “Hold on,” Prompto mutters, as he reaches up to remove his lenses._ _ _

___ _

___“Wait.” Ignis’ hand suddenly grasps Prompto’s wrist, but he quickly releases it, looking a little worried. “I mean… I’d like it if you left them on.”_ _ _

___ _

____Holy fuck, Iggy has a thing for glasses_ , is the only thought Prompto can work out before Ignis is pulling him to the couch. They fall into a familiar position, Prompto lying on his back across the couch, while Ignis lies on top of him. Luckily, somewhere between the door and the couch, jackets have been removed, and shirts have been untucked to easily access each other’s skin. Prompto still feels a little self-conscious when Ignis touches his stomach, but the smooth circles he draws with his thumb makes his hips twitch and arch up into Ignis._ _ _

___ _

___With how pent up he’s been feeling for weeks, he’s completely hard by the time Ignis starts peppering kisses down his neck. Against his thigh, Prompto can feel his boyfriend’s erection pressing into his thigh. Usually, this is where they stop. As soon as Prompto makes indication towards his boyfriend’s situation, Ignis will give him a chaste kiss and hold him for a while. And he gets it, Ignis is very aware that Prompto’s last boyfriend didn’t give him much agency. Luckily, thing never got violent, but it did scare Prompto enough to the point where just being at home for extended periods of time made him anxious. But though it’s sweet Ignis tries his best to make sure Prompto knows he’s an equal in the relationship, he wish the older man wouldn’t treat him **so** delicately._ _ _

___ _

___Ignis pulls back slightly which makes Prompto whine a bit and tug on his shirt to make him continue, but Ignis places a hand on Prompto’s cheek to get his attention. “If I may, I’d like to try something. Stop me if you feel uncomfortable.” Prompto nods and curiously watches as Ignis sits back on his heels and reaches for Prompto’s belt…._ _ _

___ _

___Oh. **Oh.**_ _ _

___ _

___For some reason, Prompto feels the need to say something, so he stutters out his boyfriend’s name, who pauses his actions. “Shall I stop?”_ _ _

___ _

___“N-no! Just… keep going.” _Just freaking out that you’re about to touch my dick, no biggie._ The excitement doesn’t even allow him to be embarrassed as his pants are undone and Ignis pushes his shirt up to rub a comforting hand over his stomach. Well, it’s meant to be comforting, but it mostly just makes him more excited that soon that hand would be on him, and wow, he doesn’t think he can last long at this rate. It’s only made worst when Ignis pulls down his boxers and _finally_ touches him. Later on he’ll kick himself for the needy strangled moan that escapes his throat, but Ignis thinks it’s adorable and leans forward to kiss him. He chuckles as Prompto kisses back desperately and locks his arms around Ignis’ shoulder._ _ _

___ _

___“As much as I love being pressed against you,” Prompto’s cock twitches in Ignis’ hand. “I fear it may be a little difficult for me to pleasure you.” His hands reluctantly fall from Ignis’ shoulder as his mind is conflicted over pressing against his boyfriend and letting him get on with touching him. It’s a hard decision when nothing ever feels like enough when he’s with Ignis and always wants _more more more_. Unsurprisingly, Prompto’s glasses have gone askew at some point between the door and now, so he readjusts them with his left hand while his right clings to the couch. Briefly, he wonders if Ignis will magically produce some kind of lubricate, but it soon becomes clear that it’s not needed when Ignis maneuvers so he’s kneeling on the floor and hovering over Prompto’s hips._ _ _

___ _

___“Oh fuck. Shit.” The word vomit spilling from Prompto’s lips has no chance of being stopped when he finally realizes Ignis’ intentions._ _ _

___ _

___The older man stills. “Is this still alright?”_ _ _

___ _

____More than alright_ , he wants to say, but Prompto can only nod. His shock has, fortunately, soften his cock a little bit because he probably would have immediately came when he feels and watches Ignis wrap his lips around him. Two thoughts stand out prominently. One, this is his first blowjob ever. Sweet. And two, it’s from _Ignis_. The second thought makes his cock twitch again, but this time it’s in Ignis’s wet heat, and there’s no way he’s going to last but he lacks the capacity to express this and just watches as Ignis takes more of him in._ _ _

___ _

___Prompto has to admit, he’s had tons of Ignis fantasies, and this doesn’t even come close to what he imagined possible. Since Noctis had to prepare for graduation for most of the day, Ignis had to attend meetings all morning and had come straight to the ceremony in a dark blue suit and a steel grey shirt. And Prompto doesn’t think he’ll ever get over this image of Ignis, in his work clothes, sucking his cock._ _ _

___ _

___The royal advisor is tentative, alternating between taking in as much of Prompto as he can and swirling his tongue around the head. The latter makes Prompto’s hips buck up. Ignis pulls off for a moment in surprise, but quickly returns to his task, letting a hand rest on Prompto’s hip to prevent him from moving too much._ _ _

___ _

___“Iggy,” he moans. “I’m not gonna last long.” His boyfriend replies with a hum that feels _way_ too good. Prompto’s left hand fumbles a bit as he reaches down to lift Ignis’ head off his cock before he cums in his mouth, and Ignis takes the hint but takes Prompto in his hand again so he can stroke the head while planting small, wet kisses down the shaft and down to his balls. It only takes a small flick of a tongue at his perineum and Prompto’s cumming over Ignis’ hand. Ignis cups his hand slightly to save Prompto’s shirt, which Prompto will appreciate when he’s not a puddle of goo. _ _ _

___ _

___This being the first time in months someone else has touched him, it takes a while to come down from his orgasm. His eyes are open, but they’re unfocused and staring at nothing. His entire body is just floating, and he wants to stay in this place forever, but he’s brought out of it slightly when he feels Ignis moving away from him._ _ _

___ _

___“Staaay,” he whines._ _ _

___ _

___“Just give me a moment, dear.” There’s not much he can do since his limbs don’t work, she he does as he’s told and waits for his boyfriend’s return. When he feels a hand tucking him back in his underwear and re-adjusting his pants, Prompto lets out a content sigh and sleepily reaches out for his boyfriend. “You’re amazing.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Hardly. But I appreciate the compliment.” Ignis settles on top of Prompto and the position makes Prompto feels warm and safe, and he wants to stay just like this forever._ _ _

___ _

___Prompto moves a hand to Ignis’ hip and listlessly tugs at his belt. “I gotta return the favor.” Ignis moves the hand away and tangles their fingers together._ _ _

___ _

___“Don’t think about me. This was my gift to you. I’m fine.”_ _ _

___ _

___“But I always think about you,” Prompto grumbles. It has to be nearly 1 in the morning, and the combination of a long day plus his orgasm is quickly lulling Prompto into sleep. At this point, he doesn’t care if they spend the whole night here on the couch, but Ignis and his dumb caring self helps him to the bedroom. While Ignis changes into actual pajamas, Prompto kicks his pants off and slips under the blankets of Ignis’ too comfy bed._ _ _

___ _

___He really does try to stay awake, but he’s feeling so exhausted and happy and safe, and by the time Ignis slips into the covers next to him and removes the lenses from his face, he’s dead to the world. It’s the most sound he’s slept in months; he doesn’t wake up several times that night like he usually does._ _ _

___ _

___The next morning, Prompto wakes up to a fuzzy image of Ignis’ sleeping face. No matter how many times he’s seen it, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it. Just seeing Ignis’ face makes him feel like no matter what happens during the day, everything will work out because this man in his life. _Is this what love is?_ he wonders. Whatever it is, he wants to hold onto this feeling forever._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___But, also, wait until Noct hears about his night._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Scold me for ruining a perfectly good oneshot. Give me advice on overcoming my insomnia. :P


End file.
